


Snipples 6: Lesbean Relaxation

by orphan_account



Series: Snake Nipples [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crack Fic, F/F, NSFW, Nipples, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Snakes, Snipples, Snipples isback, good shit, lesbean, made for shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lesbean





	Snipples 6: Lesbean Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Snipples is back after ten thousand years of me procrastination.

Weiss wasn’t happy about the recent events.Everyday was more and more stressful and snipples were starting to ruin her life. She hated having snipples they were always getting in the way .The Schnee dust company had lost a lot of money because people spent it all on all things Snipples. Snipples porn, accessories, and sex toys which nobody had any left over money for dust.Weiss with her father and sister Winer pressering her and her brother being an asshole she just really needed time for herself. Except she wasn’t really used to getting breaks so she didn’t really know how to de- stress.She was tempted to phone a friend and ask for help but she decided she could do it herself I mean she knows she could do anything you put her mind to. But then 2 hours later she was bored out of her mind she didn’t want to admit defeat but she decided it’s time to call up a certain rednette. She punched in her number and wanted until she answered “Weiss!” “Hey Ruby so I was wondereing if yuwoldliktcuumoer” Weiss mumbed fastley . “What was that, Wiess?” Ruby questiione confusedly. “I was wondering if you woul like to comeover” Weiss rushed the last part. Ruby was squeling with happiness “of course I’l come over Weiss! This is going to be some much fun!”. Weiss was happy to hear Ruby so happy. They agrees to meet in an hour and that gave Weiss some time to prepare some snacks and chose a movie. She hear the ding dog and tucked her snipples away ashamed of them walked over to answer it. It was Ruby. They did a little small talk and sat down to wach a movie. She put on No No in The City. A brilliant movie about two powerful lesbians becoming president and vice president. But the inane people doubt them they did no take no no for an answer. Though Weiss belives it would be better without they snip nips. Rub on the other hand is eatin it uup and enjoying every tasty bitre. The movie went on and was so inspireing. By the end Rub was in tears she was so moved andexcited. But what they didn’t seecummingwas the sec scene at the end of the movie. The sec schneene started between the les president and les vice predient and was ery sexy. Wess got turned on and her sniples started moving towards Rugby needing to get it on. Rugby hadn’t notice and was blushing very hard and pushin her leg together. Wess’s snipples pull it themselves closer to Rugby latch on her hers. They both moan in slutiness. Wees blushes like a tsunder girland Rugby like a deredere. “Rugby-chan it’s not like I wanted this to happen or anyting but would you have snake sex with me” Rugby lit up so happy “of course Weed-senapi” Weedssnipples deepthroat Rugby’s nips it’s hot. They can hear the lesbains moan in the background and itonly turns hem on more. “Weed-senapi please further on my slithy snake nipples” “o-okay but not cuz you asked me to uwu” and her snipples completly ingulfed Rugby’s she moaned. Rugby wascraving and needing more to satisfy her snipples andher vagianal area. “Weed s-s-senapi please” Rugby begged her for more and more so shee can feel so good. Weed pull and reachs under her coach and pulls out a doule sided dildo Rugby got really excited. “Ughh i can’t believe I’m actually having sec with my snipples ugh. I just hope we don’t turn in to sneople” “wait you not a sneople?!” rugby wasshocked and so suprised. “Of course I’m Weed Snee and i would never be sneople???!!!” “I thought sneople were just scnees?” Weed looked so offened it was hirlious to rugby. Rugby laughed while Wee pouted so tsundere like and upsetily huffed “ so are we goingto have sexuL in tercours e” “Weed noone says that” She frown upsetti Rughy laughed at Wee again and stared to make out astheir snippes laced togetehr sosexily sn they moaed. Wee’s snipples broke of the tangle slither fest first an wen t to her vaginal are. The snake spray lube on her vaginail area so she can stuff the didlo insdie her vaginail area. She takes the dildo and pousshed it ine her really fast an she was a h eppy beacuase it felt so good. Rughby licked her lips and couldn’t wait until she could feel that thisc didleo in her it was so sexy loking. Weed layed in a position where Ruhy could join in on the fun. Rugy snipples lube her vaigiga and then pushe her hsef on the dikdo.hey moan in usiojn. “This feels so good Rubi” wIESS moNED it was so good. Thy moved together pushing agint each other vagina and moan. Weed snipples moved to frank kiss Rug and Rug sniplpe. They were so happy together. “I tHink Im goNnaNUT” weed yollared loudly as Roobys snipples moved to the booby of weed. Weed moaned lyke a donkey “AWEYEH” and Roob joun in “UHHHUHHHAHAA haaa H ah” she pant ten squirt her snipple juice o nthe wiess titty and face. Weeds not a squirter she crem all over the dildo. Wees went to get towes to clean up with as Rugby snuugled in blanket and finished the rest movie.THey both felt super relaxed and happy asthe end of the movie talked about Melas ending the world on Halloween probsbly a promo for the next No No In The City movie. Today was day

**Author's Note:**

> Snipples is going to have a plot?


End file.
